Mamá Orihime:3
by RousleePeters- KotomiSchiffer
Summary: Fic dedicado a una gran amiga Ami Catherine Rose:3... Ichihime one-shot n.n


**Hola queridos lectores:3 Este fanfic es muy especial para mi:3.. Esta dedicado a una gran amiga:3 Ami Catherine Rose espero que te guste:3… ¡Muchas gracias por todo:3! Basado en el final H2oFIS.  
*Disclaimer* Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo… Al igual que H2o Footprints in the sand.**

Era una tarde calurosa de verano en la ciudad de Karakura, se podían ver a muchas personas con maletas de viaje para las vacaciones, otros se quedaban en casa.  
Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Renji y Uryuu se dirigían a la casa de su gran mexicano amigo Sado, quien los llevaría en su nueva camioneta a un pequeño pueblito llamado "La villa".

-Renji babuino, ayuda a tu novia con las maletas ¡Trátame como toda una dama que soy!- le reclamo Rukia a su novio Renji.  
-¿damas?.. Solo veo una dama aquí y es Orihime, además que sea tu novio, no significa que lleve tus maletas- le dijo Renji muy "relajado".. por dentro estaba muy asustado ya que Rukia no era una "chica dulce"… pero su hombría al no dejar que una mujer lo mande, lo hacía actuar de esa manera.

-¡Ya par de idiotas, dejen de pelear!- los regaño Ichigo, quien llevaba las maletas de su novia Orihime.  
-¡Ichi-kun! No tienes por qué ser grosero, etto…Rukia-chan, Renji-kun, dejen de pelear por favor.- les pidió Orihime con una gotita de sudor en la frente.  
-Déjalos Inoue-san esos nunca maduraran- Le dije muy serio Uryuu.- En ese momento llegaron a la casa de Sado.  
-Al fin llegaros chicos- les dio la bienvenida Sado a sus amigos.  
-Buenos días Sado-kun- saludo muy sonriente Orihime-  
-Buenos días Sado- saludo Ishida.  
-Dias- Saludo ichigo… los otros tortolitos solo lo saludaron con la mano.  
-¿Ya están listos para el viaje? – pregunto Sado.  
-Si que lo estamos!.. Muchas gracias por llevarnos Sado-kun- agradeció Orihime.  
-Oh, de nada Inoue, gracias a ustedes por aceptar, bueno suban las maletas.  
-No puedo creerlo Renji, no me llevas las maletas y no subes mi equipaje a maletero, que clase de novio tengo?- exclamo rukia muy dramáticamente.  
-G-gracias Ichi-kun- agradecia Orihime a su novio por subir su equipaje al maletero, Oh si ella tenía un buen novio.  
-De nada, Hime- le sonrio.  
-Ya deja de parlotear Rukia, a ver dame esa jodida maleta!-  
-Toma, que no que quiebre mi maquillaje-.

Oh, si duda este sería un viaje que no olvidarían, bien, ya luego de todo eso, los chicos se subieron a la gran camioneta de Sado. Ishida iba en la asiento del copiloto, ahí no estaría tan cerca de las discusiones de Rukia, y Renji.  
Sado manejaba, y platicaba trivialidades con Ishida. En los asientos le seguían Ichigo, Orihime, y luego Rukia y Renji quienes gracias a Kami-sama iban tranquilos devorándose una bolsa de gomas y muchos dulces.  
-Ahhh Ichi-kun tengo sueño- bostezo Orihime, haciendo que ichigo sonriera.  
-Ven- la atrajo hacia el- Recuéstate en mis piernas y duerme un poco- le dijo. Orihime se acomodo en las piernas de su novio.  
-Si ichi-kun… etto- beso la nariz de ichigo haciendo sonrojar a ambos-  
-Hime, no hagas eso, porque luego me quedo con ganas de mas- rio haciendo que su novia se sonrojara, la atrajo hacia su rostro y le beso los labios.. Al cabo de unos minutos ella cayó dormida. Ichigo la contemplaba, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. El acariciaba su cabello, besándole la frente. Orihime le recordaba mucho a su difunta madre, ambas eran cálidas, amorosas, protectoras. El era afortunado al tener a Orihime como su querida novia.  
-Oye Kurosaki. ¿Cómo le va a tu papá en su viaje?- pregunto Ishida, interrumpiendo.  
-Ah?...ahh, pues le va muy bien, dice que ese hospital es enorme y los pacientes son demasiados, las chicas la pasan de maravilla en Alemania, también.- Su padre estaba en Alemania con sus pequeñas hermanas, en un viaje de trabajo, e Ichigo en su último año, no quiso ir a Alemania.  
-Que gran oportunidad la de tu padre.  
-Si, que lo es. Luego de esa pequeña platica, el viaje se hizo muy corto, Orihime durmió en todo el trayecto, Ichigo también se había quedado dormido, Rukia se entretenía dibujando sus famosos Chappy's compitiendo contra Renji, Sado y Uryuu hablaban sobre lo hermoso que era el paisaje, No sintieron cuando ya habían llegado a su destido un pequeño pueblito "La Villa".

-¡Bien al fin llegamos!- Exclamo rukia.  
-Que hermoso lugar- dijo Orihime estirándose, luego de haber dormido casi dos horas y media.  
-Que freso es- dijo un adormitado Ichigo.  
-Pero que buen lugar es al que nos has traído Sado- felicito Reni.  
-Oigan dejen de contemplar ya, y vengan a bajar el equipaje.- Ordeno Ishida, todos lo miraron muy enojados. Todos bajaron su equipaje, y si el drama de Rukia y Renji no cambio.

Llegaron a una hermosa casa tradicional japonesa. Muy hermosa.  
-Ohhhh sugoii Sado-kun, que hermosa casa la que tienes aquí- Exclamo muy sonriente Orihime.  
-Gracias Inoue, puede que esté un poco polvosa, pero ya limpiaremos. Al oir la palabra "Limpiaremos" unos llamados Ichigo, Renji y Rukia, trataban de huir de esa escena.  
- ¿A dónde creen que va par de idiotas?.. Todos limpiaremos aquí.- Espeto Ishida. Todos tuvieron que aceptar, y trabajando en "equipo" lo terminaron muy rápido.

-Bien, ya que hicimos un gran trabajo vayamos al festival de cascabeles- Los invito Sado.  
-¿Festival de cascabeles?- pregunto Orihime.  
-Si, aquí en la Villa es una festividad tradicional, compras, o haces tu mismo una pulsera, collar o lo que sea con un cascabel, y se lo das a la persona que amas. Explico Sado, Orihime abrió mucho sus grises ojos, con emoción, ella definitivamente haría uno para su querido Ichigo.  
-Ah, si se me olvidaba, los kimonos están en sus habitaciones, me tome la libertad de encargarles unos, no importa?-  
-No, claro que no, al contrario muchas gracias.- agradeció amablemente Orihime.  
-Si, Sado, eres una persona muy amable.- agradeció rukia también. Ambas se dirigieron a sus habitaciones y se pusieron los kimonos (**Imagínenselas con los kimonos que utilizaron en el episodio de año nuevo, fueron muy monos:3.. mas el Orihime con pastelitos de fresa*-*)**  
-¿Acaso no estamos hermosas?- Pregunto su "publico" rukia saliendo de el cuarto. Los chicos quedaron impresionados, por que las chicas lucían espectaculares.  
-Hime, te ves hermosa, no es que no lo estés antes, es decir y-yo..  
-Gracias Ichi-kun- le sonrio su novia.

-Rukia te miras muy bien enana-  
-Enana?... Mira renji ya verás que te daré una buena paliza cuando llegem….- no pudo terminar de decir la amenaza por que renji la había besado. Aun que no lo pareciera ellos sí que se querían.

Bien todos se dirigieron a la festividad, las calles adornadas con muchas luces, listones, puestos de ventas, y muchos cascabeles.

Todos disfrutaban de ese festival, comiendo, dulces, pasteles. Viendo los juegos artificiales.  
-Hime, ya vengo iré a comprar otro de estos postres que están deliciosos, ¿Quieres uno?-pregunto ichigo a su novia.  
-De acuerdo Ichi-kun, no, no se me apetece, pero gracias.-  
-Bien, ya vuelvo- dijo besando la frente de su novia.

-Ten cuidado Ichi-kun-. Ya habían pasado alrededor de 15 minutos e Ichigo no aparecía, cosa que estaba preocupando mucho a su novia.  
-Ichi-kun, porque no regresa?.. ¿le habrá pasado algo?... Dios iré a buscarlo.  
-Calma Inoue-san ya vendrá, quizás estaba muy lleno el lugar, no te preocupes.- la calmo Ishida. Pero ella sentía esa corazonada, algo malo iba a pasar.  
-N-no, yo siento que algo pasara, déjame ir a buscarl…- Algo la interrumpió, un fuerte sonido, y no cualquier sonido fue un grito… el grito de Ichigo.  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Se escucho un temible grito.  
-Ichigoooooooo!, Oh por Dios Ichigo.- Corrio hacia donde provenía el grito, los demás la siguieron, Orihime le pedia a Kami-sama que nada hubiera pasado, ella lloraba por ichigo, sin saber que le habrá pasado.  
-Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo… I... ICHIGOOOOOOOO!- grito horrorizada de lo que sus ojos veian, Ichigo estaba en el suelo inconsciente, un poco ensangrentado de la cabeza. Orihime no podía creerlo, porque a él? Ella solo lloraba, se arrodillo y lo puso en sus piernas del mismo modo en ella se durmió en el camino, lo tomo como si fuera un bebé con mucho esfuerzo ya que él pesaba mucho más que ella,  
-Ichigo, despierta, despierta, te tienes que despertar, no nos puedes dejar, por favor Kami-sama- suplicaba Orihime en llanto, besando la cabeza de su novio, llenándose de sangre, claro que eso a ella no le importo, ella solo quería que su ichigo estuviera bien. Los demás llegaron a la dolorosa escena, todos quedaron sin habla no podían creer lo que había pasado.  
-I-ichigo.. Q-que pudo haber sucedido- dijo rukia muy preocupada. Renji la abrazo, calmando a rukia. Ishida reacciono y le pregunto a alguien que estaba ahí.  
-D-disculpe que sucedió aquí?- pregunto con un todo de voz apenas audible.  
-Fue trágico, el joven venia caminando, y un auto perdió el control y lo atropello, trágico, muy trágico.- Explico la señora.  
-Tenemos que llamar una ambulancia- dijo Sado.  
-Si, yo la llamare.- dijo Ishida. Y así lo hizo dentro de poco llego la Ambulancia.  
Orihime no quería alejarse de Ichigo, no quería. Los enfermeros tuvieron que "quitarla" de él. Y Subieron a Ichigo a la ambulancia.  
La respiración de Orihime era muy agitada, ella temblaba, y lloraba.  
-Ichigo, ichigo- exclamaba  
-Tranquila Inoue-san se pondrá bien.- la tranquilizaba Ishida.  
-Vamos suban al auto- dijo el gran Sado, se dirigían hacia el hospital.  
Subieron al auto, y el ambiente era denso, era como si estuvieran en una película de terror, Orihime lloraba desconsoladamente. Y como no si su ichigo estaba pasando por momentos malos, sentía como si su corazón ya no estuviese, una presión en su pecho que le dolia, le dolia pensar el lo que le podría pasar a ichigo. El tiempo pasaba lento, para desgracia de Orihime, Pero al fin habían llegado. Salieron del auto, y se dirigieron hacia la recepción.  
-Señorita el paciente Kurosaki Ichigo, en que habitación se encuentra?- pregunto Ishida.  
-Se encuentra en la habitación 215-  
-Gracias- agradecieron, y fueron a la habitación. Al llegar ahí estaba ichigo con sueros y vendas, aun inconsciente. Fue un balde de agua fría para Orihime.  
-I-ichigo.. ichigo despierta, despierta- lloraba Orihime dirigiéndose hacia él. Se sentó en una silla junto a la cama de Ichigo, tomando su mano, besándola, diciéndole que todo se iba aponer bien, que ya todo terminaría.

-¿Dónde esta mamá?¿ Quienes son ustedes?- Pregunto aun inconsciente Ichigo, sorprendiendo a todos en la habitación. Nadie quería responderle, no sabían que responderle algo como "Tu mamá está muerta" "Somos tus amigos, pero sufriste un horrendo accidente y aqui estas" No era la mejor respuesta. Orihime abrió sus ojos como platos, procesando todo, ¿Qué diría? ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer? Ishida salió a buscar al doctor.  
-El probablemente perdió el control de sus recuerdos, que estaban atrapados en su subconsciente- Explico el doctor. Luego de revisar a Ichigo.  
-E-entonces como esta Ichigo doctor, que hacemos?- pregunto Renji volteando ver a una Orihime sin palabras que aun estaba agarrada de la mano de ichigo

-Tratar de forzarlo para que vuelva a la realidad, probablemente tenga el resultado opuesto, tendrán que aceptar su condición actual por un tiempo, Ichigo tiene la actitud de un chico de trece años.- Explico nuevamente el doctor.  
-¡Pero que rayos!- Exclamo Renji.-  
-Callate renji- le dijo rukia.  
Algo sorprendió a Orihime, pues Ichigo se de soltó de su mano parándose junto a todos.  
-I-ichi…- se quedo sin voz, ella no podía asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo a su novio.-

-¿Mamá? ¿No estás aquí mamá? ¿Mamá?-Preguntaba ichigo, estaba claro que él quería a su mamá, como decirle que ya no estaba con él?. A Orihime esto le partía el corazón, así que…  
-Aquí estoy- dijo sorprendiendo a todos en la habitación ella había dicho que era la madre de Ichigo.  
-Vamos de las manos mamá- exclamo muy lleno de energía Ichigo. Dándole la mano a su "mamá" y Orihime la tomo dándole una pequeñísima sonrisa.  
-Orihime estas segura de esto…?- pregunto rukia.  
-Bueno no, si,.. si Ichigo quiere a su mamá, hare todo lo posible por hacerlo feliz por este tiempo. Ichigo amaba a su mamá.

-¿Nunca la sueltes Esta bien? ¿Pero porque lloras mamá? Yo no quiero que llores- dijo sonriente ichigo. Orihime lo vio a los ojos y vio que tenía un brillo en los ojos su pequeño Ichigo.

-Nunca la soltare querido llorando de la felicidad, estas bien cielo- le sonrio.

-Pero porque no habría de estarlo mami?- pregunto ichigo.  
-B-bueno por que tu siempre tiendes a caerte con la patineta.- invento orihime. Como Ichigo estaba un poco lastimado pasó dos noches en el hospital, con su mamá Orhime a su lado. Ella lo alimentaba, Le leia una historia, jugaba con el. Al segundo dia.

-Ahh Ichi.. Hijo, ya es tarde que tal si nos vamos a casa?- pregunto Orihime. - ¿Podemos irnos doctor?- pregunto.  
-Si, ya se pueden ir, le daré de alta a este muchachote.

Llegaron a la casa de Sado, y todos esperaban a ichigo con una sonrisa. Al ver ichigo a estas personas…  
-Mamá quienes son ellos?- pregunto muy tímidamente.  
-Hijo, veras ellos son tus tios, Rukia, Renji, Ishida y Sado.  
-Ohh, con que ellos son mis tios, Mucho gusto- dijo Ichigo sonriendo.  
-Vaya que asi fuera de educado- dijo con burla renji.  
-Le hablaron a Kurosaki-san?- pregunto Orihime  
-Si, y dijo que por favor cuides de ichigo, ya que no puede volver en estos momentos.  
-Ya veo, claro que lo cuidare.  
-Mamá vámonos a casa- le pidió Ichigo,  
-¿A casa?-  
-Si, mamá a casa, a Karakura, quiero irme de aquí.  
-Veras hijo, no pode…  
-Vayan Inoue-san… Ichigo-chan no se siente a gusto aquí, es mejor que se vayan… Así tal vez el recupere algo la memoria..- lo ultimo lo dijo muy bajo solo para que ella escuchase.  
-Si para crear un ambiente lo más cercano cuando vivía con su madre. -Susurro Rukia.  
-Si, creo que así será.. ¿Es extraño cierto?.. Pero me siento feliz a pesar de las circunstancias, El me necesita de verdad, y yo agradezco de que el este con vida, que este conmigo.

-Bien hijo partiremos mañana, recuerda levantarte temprano. –Decía Orihime cambiando a su hijo, poniéndole la pijama, ella era tan maternal, ella amaba mucho a su hijo/novio. Ella lo hacia con todo el amor de el mundo.  
-Buenas noches cielo- le dijo Orihime con una sonrisa.  
-Buenas noche mamá… ¿Mamá?..  
-Si hijo?-  
-Podrías dormir conmigo hoy?- pregunto muy tímidamente. Orihime se sorprendió mucho, las veces que dormían juntos era para ustedes saben pasar la noche juntos. Pero ahora él era su hijo, la situación era diferente. Orihime nunca había sido muy cercana de pequeños con Ichigo, y ahora ver como el se comportaba, era muy "emocionante"?... Pero ella pensaba que era muy tierna la forma en que se comportaba con su madre…. Ella. Ella amaba a Ichigo, no importa si este tenia un modo infantil.  
-Si, claro hijo- le dijo Orihime muy sonriente. Se acostaron los dos en el futon y de durmieron, Ichigo abrazando a su mamá.

Era un nuevo día en la casa de Sado, Orihime se despertó muy temprano para arreglar las cosas. A pesar de que le dijo a Ichigo que se despertara temprano el no lo hizo. Y rio. Se dirigió a el cuarto de su hijo.  
-Ichigo, hora de despertar, cielo despierta.-Trataba hacerlo despertar haciendo cosquillas. Ella lo despertaba de la forma que todos querían ser despertados. El abrió los ojos, se estiro y bostezo.  
-Jajaja, mami ya basta jaja …Ohayo mamá- Saludo a su madre.  
-Buenos días cielo- Beso la frente de ichigo.  
Luego de arreglarse, se despidieron  
-Gracias Sado-kun por invitarnos.-  
-No Inoue, disculpa si no hubiéramos venido nada de esto hubiera pasado…-  
-Ya, ya Sado-kun, lo bueno que no paso a mas.  
-Cuídense mucho chicos- les dijo rukia,  
-Nos vemos dentro de una semana-  
-Buen viaje.-  
-Gracias.-  
-Vamos mamá apresúrate.-  
-Y-ya voy ichigo. Se subieron al taxi, ahora si lo necesitaban, ya que no había quien llevara tantas maletas, Orihime no podía con todas, así que se fueron en taxi hacia la estación de trenes, Se sentaron juntos.  
-Mamá.. ¿Puedo tomar tu mano?- pregunto ichigo.  
-Si, hijo por supuesto.- sonrió. Dándole la mano a su hijo. El viaje en taxi fue relajado. Llegaron a la estación y se subieron al tren, el viaje fue muy largo, raramente ya que en la venida sintieron muy poco, o quizás fue porque ella se durmió. Ichigo se durmió en las piernas de su madre, asi como ella lo hizo días antes ,Acaricio su cabello, apartando limpiándole el sudor de su frente, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, quien diría que ella seria por un tiempo la mamá de la persona que ama? Al fin llegaron a karakura. Y poco después a la casa de Ichigo

Llegaron a la puerta de la familia Kurosaki.  
-Etto, a donde están las llaves?- se preguntaba Orihime tocándose la barbilla.  
-Mamá, olvidaste las llaves no es asi?... Acuérdate que siempre dejamos un duplicado en la alfombra.. Como lo olvidaste mami?

-Ahh, si tienes razón hijo.. jeje, es que tengo pérdida de memoria de corto plazo- dijo nerviosamente…" Orihime es lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir?" pensaba para si.  
-Jajaja, mama no saques diálogos de películas.. jaja siempre tan graciosa.-

-jajaja, verdad que si hijo.. jeje.- Saco la llave de la alfombra y abrió la puerta, la casa de los Kurosaki era distinta sin la familia dentro, le hacía mucha falta la energía de Isshin, y la compañía de las pequeñas Yuzu y Karin. Como los extrañaba. Ella les informaría de todo lo que pasara. Los días pasaban con "normalidad" Ella cambiaba, bañaba y alimentaba a ichigo.

"_Kurosaki san, Yuzu y Karin:  
Aunque ya paso el verano los días son algo calurosos, espero que estén bien todos en Alemania, estamos bien, me he acostumbrado a ser la madre de Ichigo. No ha habido grandes cambios con Ichigo, pero de tanto en tanto, el debería mostrar sus antiguas expresiones y comportamiento._

_Se que no tiene malas intenciones, pero a veces me causa problemas." _

Si, como esa vez que ella salía de tomar una ducha, ella se secaba el cuerpo y por detrás ichigo la abrazo.

-Mamá mamá tengo hambre, anda hazme onigiris, onegai- decía mientras abrazaba fuertmente a su madre, haciendo que ella recordara un momento parecido a este, antes de que ichigo perdiera la memoria. Se puso como tomate al recodar tal escena, si bien ichigo tenia la personalidad de un niño, el tenia el cuerpo de un adulto, imagínense como se sintió ella al ser abrazada por dos brazos tan fuertes y grandes?

" _Ah hablando de lo cual, hay una cosa que cambio.."_

Y así era una tarde luego de que ichigo tomara su ducha, el se poso en las piernas de su madre mientras ella le secaba el cabello.  
-Mamá, conocí a alguien… a Orihime.- le conto, Orihime no podía creerlo, el ya estaba recordando, ella estaba muy feliz.

_-¿_Orihime_?-_

_-_Si, la vi en un sueño…¿ La conoces mamá?-

-¿Qué clase de chica es ella Ichigo?-

_-_Bueno ella tiene una hermosa mirada, es muy amorosa, y calmada, y su sonrisa es hermosa, y me abraza mucho, y me muestra su amor, tiene un gusto raro por la comida pero es algo que me gusta de ella, ella es muy.. muy hermosa.- confeso muy, muy sonrojado a Orihime le causo gracias… pero oigan "yo no tengo un gusto raro por la comida"-pensó para si

-¿Dime ichigo tu la amas?

-Ain mamá no me preguntes esas cosas en vergonzoso, pues si, si la amo_.-_ respondió con toda honestidad.

-Y ¿Crees que ella me ame a mi también mamá?- pregunto.  
-Ella te ama también Ichigo, mucho, mucho.-  
-Eso me pone muy feliz, pero no quiero que te pongas celosa, mamá.

-Jaja, no claro que no mi cielo.

_"Estaba tan feliz, porque aun estoy dentro de él a pesar de todo, no desaparecí, ese es el estado actual de las cosas, me pondré en contacto si algo mas sucede"_

-Voy a ir de compras Ichigo ya vuelvo.- le anuncio Orihime a su hijo.  
-Yo también quiero ir- dijo ichigo agarrando a su madre de la mano .-  
-De acuerdo vámonos,- dijo apretando su mano contra la de ella. Luego de hacer todas las compras, iban de camino a su casa.

-Dime Ichigo-

-¿Que sucede mamá?

-¿Que es lo que piensas de m-mamá?

-¿Por qué?

-¿Piensas que tu madre te abandono?.- Ichigo a pesar de sentirse culpable de la muerte de su madre, se sentía abandonado por ella.

-Pero siempre estás aquí conmigo-.

-Estoy hablando de tu verdadera madre.- le dijo así nomas. Ella tenia que hacer que el recobrara la memoria. Ichigo al escuchar esto se sorprendió mucho.

-Escucha tu mama te ama tú eras y serás importante para ella a si como tus hermanas que están de viaje con tu padre.- Ichigo quedo en shock, quien era su mamá realmente?.. esto era una broma?.. Porque se le venía a la mente esa persona llamada Orihime?. Y bummm cayo al suelo, desmayado, preocupando a Orihime, si ella no hubiera abrierto su bocota, el estaría bien, las cosas estarían como antes, ella su madre y el su hijo.

-Ichigo, Ichigo, despierta, le daba golpecitos en rostro para hacerlo reaccionar, pero no funcionaba, ¿Qué debía hacer?

_**-¿Mamá?- pregunto ichigo**_

_**-"Ichigo… Ichigo hijo mio, tienes que despertar, vuelve a tu vida, yo siempre estaré contigo y con tu padre y las chicas, yo los amo. Estoy orgullosa de ti eres todo un caballero, un buen muchacho, se feliz con ella, ella es una buena persona, te amo ichigo y siempre lo hare mi pequeño ichigo.**_-Dijo acariciando su rostro Masaki su madre.,-_**No pienses que te abandone, ni que fue tu culpa que me haya ido, era mi momento, yo estoy bien, siempre estoy cuidándote, aunque a veces hay cosas que no puedo hacer, lo siento, siento que estés pasando por esto, sigue siendo como eres salúdame a todos, diles que los amo, y siempre los cuidare, .. despierta ichigo-**_Se despidió besando su mejilla.

-Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo despierta.. tienes que despertar .. por favor ichigo- decía Orihime entre lagrimas recostada en su cuerpo.  
-H-him-me?- pregunto ichigo muy debilitado.  
-I-ichigo?.. Ichigo despertaste gracias a Kami-sama- agradecia Orihime, abrazandolo y besando sus mejillas.  
-Ay, Orihime, duele- se quejo ichigo.  
-L-lo siento es que estoy tan feliz de que estés bien, y-yo, te extraña mucho, pero ya estás aquí, y no puedo creerlo tengo que avisarles a los chicos, a tu padre y tus hermanas…-  
-Pero si nunca me fui Orihime, de que hablas?-  
-Es que lo que paso fue…..- Dijo y le relato toda la historia.  
-Ahh, asi que eso fue lo que paso?... tu fuiste mi madre?- ella asintió- Que mamá más sexy la que tuve- dijo en tono pícaro.  
-Ichigo que cosas dices- dijo sonrojadisisima.  
-¿Cosas como que?.. Que eres jodidamente sexy? Y que quiero dormir contigo si es que sabes a que me refiero, eso es Orihime esas cosas?- Oh si el ichigo de antes estaba de vuelta.  
-Ichi-kun estamos en medio de la calle, no digas cosas como e….- no pudo terminar ya que novio la había besado, pero por Dios ese beso si recompensaba dos meses sin "el". Ella como podía amarlo tanto, y el a ella.  
-Nos vamos… escuche que mi casa está sola- dijo muy sensualmente.

-Sabes que mas escuche?... que la cama de hijo mayor es muy cómoda.- dijo siguiéndole el juego.

-Que esperamos- dijo cargándola …-  
-…Ichigo.. las bolsas…-  
-Al carajo las bolsas Hime.- Rio.  
-Ichi-kun te amo.  
-Hime, como yo a ti.

Quién diría que ellos terminarían durmiendo juntos… Luego de ser madre e hijo. Las cosas de la vida, Solo la luna y un peluche llamado Kon fue testigo d lo sucedió en esa noche. Esa buena… muy buena noche.

FIN.

**CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! Espero que te haya gustado Ami-chan, lo hice con mucho cariño para ti:3… Etto, hace poco lei Fuera de mi alcance y por Dios*-* Ami-chan me hicistes perder miles de litros de sangrexD*-* fue genial,lo ame, quiero un padre como ichigo! Yo toda una pervertidaxDD! Que el mundo se entere:333… Perdón si esperabas lemmon u.u, pero nunca me salen esas narraciones tan lhtowghoahfaowghosg*-* a ti te salen bellaas! 3.. muchs gracias por todo ami-chan:3… Nos vemos luego, Espero que haya sido de su agrado queridos lectores. ¿Review? QUIERO UN PADRE COMO ICHIGO! Y CUMPLIR 15 OTRA VEZXDDD *-* *W* ¡ARRIBA EL LEMMON!:D nos vemos cuidence y que el Ichihime los acompañe:3.. Espero que rukia muera:3xDD.. bye bye n.n**


End file.
